


Его дом

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Дом Цуны стоит на самой окраине деревни
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 2





	Его дом

**Author's Note:**

> АУ по вселенной «Monster Hunter Tsuna»

Дом Цуны стоит на самой окраине деревни — маленький и ветхий, с покосившимися ставнями и гнездом аиста на крыше. В доме пахнет человеческим жильем, какими-то травами и немного — сыростью. Но для Гокудеры это самое уютное место на свете. Не из-за дома, конечно. Из-за Цуны. 

Когда за окном холодно и идет дождь, он приходит сюда. Как кот, который возвращается, только если сам того захочет. И только туда, где ему рады. А уж где ему рады, любой уважающий себя кот чует сразу. 

На негромкий стук в дверь Цуна открывает, не спрашивая, кого могло принести под вечер да еще в такую погоду, затягивает в дом и порывисто обнимает, не обращая внимания на стекающую с волос и одежды Гокудеры воду. 

— Ты бы хоть спросил, кто там.

— Зачем?

Слишком доверчивый. Или просто заранее почувствовал своей не по-человечески острой интуицией, что пришел именно он.

Цуна заваривает чай, рассказывает какие-то истории из деревенской жизни и расспрашивает его о новостях, хотя какие уж новости могут быть в лесу. Из котелка на верхней полке Цуна достает связку рыбы — у него каждый раз находится рыба для Гокудеры. Вряд ли просто совпадение, но поверить в то, что кто-то может его ждать, еще сложнее. 

После ужина они сидят на полу у камина, смотрят в огонь и слушают, как дождь колотит в окна и, просочившись в комнату сквозь прореху в крыше, стучит о дно жестяного таза. Мокрая одежда сохнет на веревке, Гокудера кутается в шерстяной плед, придвигаясь ближе к Цуне. Он горячий, как будто под кожей живет пламя, его тепло согревает не хуже, чем жар от камина.

Цуна пьет чай. Гокудера чай не любит — неприятный вкус, резкий запах, — но когда он целует Цуну и чувствует травяную горечь на губах, ему кажется, что ничего лучше быть не может. Цуна едва успевает отставить кружку в сторону, прежде чем Гокудера мягко, как будто играясь, опрокидывает его на пол, подминает под себя. Гокудера вылизывает его шею, обнюхивает, и Цуна запускает пальцы в густые пряди на макушке за кошачьими ушами, тихо смеется и ерзает от щекотных прикосновений. Люди — хрупкие существа, Гокудера знает, поэтому осторожен: не выпускает когтей, не прихватывает тонкую кожу острыми зубами. 

Гокудера задирает рубашку Цуны вверх, до самой шеи, ведет носом по твердой груди и впалому животу, стягивает штаны с худых бедер, вдыхает пряный, терпкий запах человека. Запах Цуны. А потом проводит языком по всей длине члена, обхватывает головку губами. Теперь Цуна не смеется, только шумно втягивает воздух и подается бедрами навстречу. Гокудера знает, что ему хорошо. Он снимает с него ненужную сейчас одежду, устраивается между разведенных ног и начинает входить в давно уже знакомое, привычное тело.

Гокудера двигается неглубоко и быстро, и от каждого толчка Цуна всхлипывает, скулит тонко и жалобно, как котенок, жмется ближе. Его руки машинально скользят по спине, но гладят правильно — от лопаток до поясницы, «по шерсти». Приятно.

Гокудера кончает, когда Цуна вскрикивает, выгибается под ним дугой, на живот брызгают горячие капли спермы, а шершавые, узкие ладони сдвигаются со спины ниже, оглаживают и сжимают чувствительное основание хвоста. А потом долго лежит сверху, довольный и расслабленный. Цуна почесывает его за ухом, и от этой ласки хочется урчать и тереться головой о руку.

Дрова еще не прогорели полностью и у камина тепло, но когда Цуна засыпает, Гокудера относит его на кровать — люди не могут спать на полу, они слишком легко мерзнут и простужаются, — укрывает одеялом и ложится рядом, прижимает к себе, обозначая свою территорию. Того, чей сон он охраняет и кого никому не отдаст.

Наверно, он все-таки какой-то неправильный кот, раз привязался не к месту, а к человеку.


End file.
